


To Celebrating

by VioletTeaTime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Din Djarin, Din Djarin has ADHD, First Christmas, Fluff, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Life Day (Star Wars), M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, ignore basically all of s2 canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTeaTime/pseuds/VioletTeaTime
Summary: Mandalorians don't celebrate Life Day, but that doesn't mean Din's son can't.-The people of Mos Pelgo celebrate Life Day as their mayor hits on the visitor.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	To Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> i was at work today and realized like 'oh fuck,,, tomorrow is christmas and i havent even started writing ANY christmas fics' and i got home like twenty minutes ago,,, still sitting in my uniform,,, plz enjoy 
> 
> also! i dont know all the intracasies of life day in the star wars lore, but im assuming different people/planets celebrate in different ways, so ive made up how the people of Mos Pelgo celebrate

Din hadn't planned on seeing Cobb again so soon, but here he was anyway, once again walking into the only bar in Mos Pelgo, the kid gurgling in his pouch. The bartender gives him a side-eyed look, but Din carried on to the table in which the sheriff sat, eyes closed. Cobb's hands are wound tight around a half downed glass of spotchka. The Mandalorian thuds into the seat across from him, making green eyes flash up to meet the helmet.

"Fancy seein' you 'round 'ere again." Cobb drawls, a half smile gracing his lips. Din's heart feels heavy.

"The kid's getting restless in the ship, it was time I let him run around again." 

"Razor Crest almost bite the bullet again?" He teases. Din doesn't respond, instead helping Grogu out of his side pouch and setting him on the stool beside him. His dark eyes dart around the room, which makes Din notice the decorations strung up, and the small centerpieces on many of the tables.

"What's all the silver for?" He questions, rustling through the side pouch once again for a snack for the kid. Across the table, Cobb raises an eyebrow.

"Life Day is tomorrow, and it's mighty hard for us to get many decorations out this way." Din freezes for a moment, the realization setting in.

"Oh." He turns back to Grogu, whose tiny hand is clenched around the tinsel liner on the table.

"Do Mandalorians celebrate Life Day? I reckon most people in the galaxy do." 

"No. I celebrated until I was old enough to pledge the creed. But..." He pats Grogu's head lightly, and his kid looks back at him with a soft noise. Cobb shifts across the table.

"Well, now's as good a time as any to start raisin' the kid on it, if you're willing to stay?" He phrases it like a question, so Din takes a moment before answering. He wants to tell Cobb that he would do just about anything for him, but instead he says, "sure."

-

One of the little girls in Mos Pelgo weaves hats into a wide brim shape for Life Day, and most folks around town are wearing them with pride. Cobb has his hanging off his neck by an extra string, covering the back of his bandana. The little girl stares for a long time at Grogu before starting to make one for him. All of the houses, and the few storefronts that they have, are lined with silver or gold tinsel, and many of them have small blue bulbs hanging off. 

Cobb and Din are watching Grogu and the village kids playing together. Cobb had explained that it's a game that's only played near Life Day, which is why everyone is involved. A pole has been erected in the center of town, and three teams of kids braid ribbons around it, all competing to braid fastest. The fastest team each gets an extra piece of 'Lutzbah', a candy that the baker in town makes on days of celebration. 

"So 'is name is Grogu, huh?" Cobb asks, leaning back under the shade of his porch.

"I had never thought about giving him a name before that." Din responds, shrugging his shoulders slightly. Cobb looks good today, more relaxed than Din had seen him before. His bandana has been replaced with a blue embroidered one, which Din supposes is a tradition of some sort. 

"Y'know, Mando, ever since you been comin' around, things seem a little happier in Mos Pelgo." Cobb admits, rolling his head towards the Mandalorian. Din curses himself for his poor people skills, because instead of telling Cobb how much that means to him to hear, all he says is.

"Din."

"'scuse me?" 

"You don't need to call me Mando. My name is Din." He looked back at the kids playing, but he could feel Cobb staring at the side of his helmet.

"Din." Cobb whispered.

-

Din wasn't sure how they decided the game was over, but it was clear when all the kids scattered, holding small bowls or baskets of candies. Grogu shuffles back with Din's pouch dragging behind him, nearly full of sweets, cooing excitedly.

"Hey buddy. Have fun?" Din asks as he picks the child up and puts him on the porch between Cobb and himself. Grogu coos again, and digs his little hands into the pouch. Over his head, Cobb gives Din a proud little look. Grogu makes a sweet sound, and holds out one of the square candies to Cobb. He takes it gently.

"Thank you kindly." Grogu turns to Din, and holds out a second one. 

"No, Grogu." Din holds his hand up, and Grogu whines, shaking the candy slightly. Din sighs heavily and takes it from him. He can feel Cobb's eyes on him as he lifts the bottom of his helmet to slip the candy between his lips.

-

"No." Din growls as Cobb drapes a ring of flowers over his neck.

"You said you was gonna celebrate Life Day with us, and well... you gotta dance, Dinny." Cobb laughs, the heavy sound blending into the roar of music. The suns are starting to dim, and the villagers have taken to the streets, doing dances Din has never seen before. There are drums and instruments Din has never heard of and it's _a lot_ but Grogu seems so happy, his ears flicking happily through the slits in his new sun hat. 

"I'm gonna get you to dance at some point, Mando." Cobb winks at him, and then flits into the noise of the street party. Din sits down on one of the few chairs they've pulled out of the bar. He rapps his knuckles against his thigh plates lightly, the feeling reverberating through his armor, calming him slightly. He can feel the vibration of the music, so he taps his feet in time with the rhythm. 

He watches his son as he wiggles a dance, still chewing on the candy that was won earlier in the day. Cobb spins his townsfolk around, laughing with them, singing along to the music. It makes Din feel tingly and warm and _like he belongs here_. He wishes he did. 

He stands up and slips into the bar to get a moment of silence.

-

"You okay?" Cobb asks as he walks in, wiping at his forehead with his bandana. Din looks up from the Beskar piece he's been polishing for more than a few minutes. 

"Yeah. I'm just not used to all this." Din admits, clicking the piece back into place. He rises and moves towards Cobb, whose eyes flash up to a blue flower hanging from the ceiling between them. Cobb opens his mouth and then shuts it. Din tilts his head in the way that he does when he doesn't feel like actually asking a question, but is curious. 

"It's the, uh, the kissing flower. Mentira." Cobb trails off on the last word, not looking at Din's visor.

"Oh."

"It's okay, we don't gotta." Din looks out to the town, distracted by the party. He can see Grogu babbling at one of the other kids. 

"Well. I am celebrating life day and all." He says, and covers both of Cobb's eyes with one hand, raising the other to pull his helmet off.

"Din?"

"Is this okay?" Din asks, nerves evident in his voice without his vocoder covering it up.

"Yeah."

He brings them together.

-

Later, as they're laying in the sand field behind Cobb's home, eyes trained to the sky, Cobb admits that the kissing flower isn't a real tradition. Din suggests that it can be theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck u din has adhd bc i said so  
> also i had!! fun writing this !!  
> time to get out of my uniform,,, this was written in like two hours so i hope! you enjoyed!  
> tumblr @violetteatime
> 
> xo h~


End file.
